I've Been Everywhere
"I've Been Everywhere" is a song which was written by Australian country singer Geoff Mack in 1959, and made popular by Lucky Starr in 1962. The song as originally written listed Australian towns. It was later adapted by Canadian Hank Snow for North American (predominantly United States) toponyms and by John Hore later known as John Grenell with New Zealand antonyms (1966). In 1962, the song was a number-one US country hit for American recording artist,Hank Snow.[1] The song was also recorded by the late Lynn Anderson (USA 1970), Asleep at the Wheel (USA 1973), Johnny Cash USA 1996), Chip Dockery, Ted Egan, Little Jan Buckner of Wendy Bagwell & The Sunliters (USA 1972), the "Farrelly Brothers" from the television series The Aunty Jack Show (Australia 1974, a parody version, on the album Aunty Jack Sings Wollongong),[2] John Grenell (NZ 1966), Mike Ford(Canada, 2005), Rolf Harris (UK 1963), Clifton Jansky, The Sunny Cowgirls and the Statler Brothers. Harvey Reid also included the song in his Dreamer or Believer album. Original singer Lucky Starr released an EP called "Lucky's Been Everywhere," which contained four different versions: United Kingdom, United States, New Zealand, and Australia (Festival Records FX-10.485 (Australia)). Australian version Some of the locations in the Australian version The Australian version starts: Well, I was humpin' my bluey[nb 1] on the dusty Oodnadatta road, When along came a semi with a high and canvas covered load, 'If you're goin' to Oodnadatta, mate, um, with me you can ride,' so I climbed in the cabin, and I settled down inside, He asked me if I'd seen a road with so much dust and sand, I said listen mate, I've traveled every road in this here land. 'Cause... The antonyms listed are: ;Verse 1 :Tullamore, Seymour, Lismore, Mooloolaba, Nambour, Maroochydore, Kilmore,Murwillumbah, Birdsville, Emmaville, Wallaville, Cunnamulla, Condamine,Strathpine, Proserpine, Ulladulla, Darwin, Gin Gin, Deniliquin, Muckadilla,Wallumbilla, Boggabilla, Kumbarilla. ;Verse 2 :Moree, Taree, Jerilderie, Bambaroo, Toowoomba, Gunnedah, Caringbah,Woolloomooloo, Dalveen, Tamborine, Engadine, Jindabyne, Lithgow, Casino,Brigalow, Narromine, Megalong, Wyong, Tuggerawong, Wanganella, Morella, Augathella, Brindabella ;Verse 3 :Wollongong, Geelong, Kurrajong, Mullumbimby, Mittagong, Cooranbong, Grong Grong, Goondiwindi, Yarra Yarra,[3] Bouindarra,Wallangarra, Turramurra, Boggabri, Gundagai, Narrabri, Tibooburra, Gulgong, Adelong, Billabong, Cabramatta, Parramatta,Wangaratta, Coolangatta ;Verse 4 :Ettalong, Dandenong, Woodenbong, Ballarat, Canberra, Milperra, Unanderra, Captains Flat, Cloncurry, River Murray, Kurri Kurri,Girraween, Terrigal, Stockinbingal, Collaroy, Narrabeen, Bendigo, Dorrigo, Bangalow, Indooroopilly, Kirribilli, Yeerongpilly,Wollondilly For some of the above, there is more than one place in Australia with the same name (e.g. Coolangatta, Gin Gin and Fingal). The links given above are the most famous locations with those names. North American version |} Geoff Mack's music publisher offered the song to Canadian-born country musician Hank Snow in 1962. Snow thought the song had potential for the Canadian and American markets, but only if the antonyms were adapted to North America. At his publisher's urging, Geoff Mack consequently re-wrote the song using a North American atlas supplied to him by the publisher. The North American version starts: I was totin' my pack along the dusty Winnemucca road. Below are the places mentioned in this version of the song, most of which are in North America, but 3 of which are in Central America (El Salvador, Costa Rica and Panama) and 2 in South America (Barranquilla and Argentina): ;First verse :Reno, Chicago, Fargo, Minnesota, Buffalo, Toronto, Winslow, Sarasota, Wichita,Tulsa, Ottawa, Oklahoma, Tampa, Panama, Mattawa, La Paloma, Bangor,Baltimore, El Salvador, Amarillo, Tocopilla, Barranquilla and Padilla. ;Second verse :Boston, Charleston, Dayton, Louisiana, Washington, Houston, Kingston,Texarkana, Monterey, Ferriday, Santa Fe, Tallapoosa, Glen Rock, Black Rock,Little Rock, Oskaloosa, Tennessee, Hennessey, Chicopee, Spirit Lake, Grand Lake, Devils Lake and Crater Lake. ;Third verse :Louisville, Nashville, Knoxville, Ombabika, Schefferville, Jacksonville, Waterville, Costa Rica, Pittsfield, Springfield, Bakersfield,Shreveport, Hackensack, Cadillac, Fond du Lac, Davenport, Idaho, Jellico, Argentina, Diamantina, Pasadena and Catalina. ;Fourth and final verse :Pittsburgh, Parkersburg, Gravelbourg, Colorado, Ellensburg, Rexburg, Vicksburg, El Dorado, Larimore, Atmore, Haverstraw,Chattanooga, Chaska, Nebraska, Alaska, Opelika, Baraboo, Waterloo, Kalamazoo, Kansas City, Sioux City, Cedar City and Dodge City. New Zealand version The New Zealand version starts: Well I was hitching a ride on a winding Hokitika road, when along came a lorry.... ;First verse :Kaparoa, Whangaroa, Akaroa, Motueka, Taramoa, Benmore, Pongaroa, Horoeka, Rimutaka, Te Karaka, Whangarei, Nuhaka,Waimahaka, Motuhora, Waikaka, Motunui, Hokonui, Papanui, Wainui, Matawai, Rongotai, Pikowai ;Second verse :Woodville, Dargaville, Lumsden, Katikati, Naseby, Cambridge, Porirua, Mangaroa, Hastings, Tikitiki, Tauranga, Auckland, Naenae,Waitaha, Hamilton, Poroporo, Taupo, Timaru, Oamaru, Tihoi, Awanui, Wanganui, Pauanui ;Third verse :Featherston, Palmerston, Woolston, Te Awamutu, Riverton, Queenstown, Picton, Ohinemutu, Morere, Korere, Rotorua, Kaikoura,Matamata, Ruakura, Ikamatua, Papakura, Waitaki, Pukaki, Taranaki, Te Kauwhata, Ropata, Ikowai, Waitemata ;Fourth verse :Ruatoki, Mataura, Taupiri, Maketu, Kyeburn, Sowburn, Wedderburn, Mossburn, Washdyke, Arawhata, Paparoa, Kaponga, Te Aroha, Thames, Kerikeri, Kokoma, Tapanui, Porinui, Tawanui, Otahuhu, Ruatapu, Mosgiel, Whareroa ;Fifth and final verse :Kapiti, Ngawaka, Onepu, Reporoa, Tongariro, Tomoana, Renwick, Papamoa, Karitane, Oxford, Parihaka, Karetu, Coalgate,Whitecliffs, Urenui, Mamaku, Waimea, Waharoa, Dannevirke, Ngahere, Gordonton, Kingston, Oban Great Britain and Ireland version Lucky Starr's Great Britain and Ireland version starts: I was peddlin’ me bike on a narrow road near Brighton sea, When along came a lorry and pulled up alongside o’ me, ‘Ere chuck your bike up on the back cop and with me you can ride, So I climbed up in the cabin and I settled down inside, He told me of the towns he’d seen and bashed me ear for several miles, I said ‘ere, mug it cop, I’ve been to every town in these ‘ere isles. ;First verse :Bradford, Guildford, Oxford, Littlehampton, Bedford, Chingford, Hereford, Wolverhampton, Shrewsbury, Canterbury, Aylesbury,Liverpool, Scunthorpe, Sandthorpe, Mablethorpe, Hartlepool, Whitehall, Blackpool, Mildenhall, Davenport, Newport, Southport,Stockport ;Second verse :Farnborough, Edinburgh, Peterborough, Felixstowe, Middlesbrough, Loughborough, Scarborough, Walthamstow, Blackburn,Lisburn, Bannockburn, Derry, Wicklow, Glasgow, Hounslow, Tipperary, Hempstead, Wanstead, Banstead, Woodstock, Bass Rock,Bell Rock, Tilbury Dock ;Third verse :Weymouth, Yarmouth, Bournemouth, Huddersfield, Lewisham, Faversham, Petersham, Chesterfield, Southend, Mile End, Land's End, Birkenhead, Birmingham, Nottingham, Gillingham, Holyhead, Cambridge, Tonbridge, Knightsbridge, Broadstairs, Edgware, Ross Wear, Carstairs ;Fourth and final verse :Westminster, Southminster, Kidderminster, Accrington, Eastbourne, Southbourne, Sittingbourne, Paddington, Bolton, Paignton,Stockton, Inverness, Renwick, Brunswick, Chiswick, Dungeness, Mansfield, Sheffield, Enfield, King’s Cross, New Cross, Charing Cross, Banbury Cross A version of the song was also recorded by British group The Mudlarks. Other versions ;Asian version :"I Go Everywhere" - Written and performed by Me Dow Chow Ling Dow Songer, 2012 "I go to Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, Philippines, Vietnam, Beijing, Ho Chi Minh City..." ;Singapore version :"I've Been Everywhere, lah" nicknamed "The Geylang Song" by fans for its repeated references to the red light district- Written and performed by Alexander Gow and Miles McLean, aka The Disclaimers, 2008. :Opens with "Well, I was walking down the road on the way to Tanah Merah; a girl pulled up beside me, said her name was Sarah; she offered me a lift, so I hopped inside; she said - "you ever seen a taxi queue so long and so wide?"; I sat back in my seat, I gave her a smile, and said; "Girl, I've been everywhere on this whole damn isle" ". :Three verses of place names follow, in roughly alphabetical order: Verse 1 "Ang Moh Kio, Admiralty, Aljunied, Bedok, Balestier, Bukit Timah, Boat Quay, Clarke Quay, Changi, Choa Chu Kang, Clementi, Dover, Dhoby Ghaut, Dairy Farm and Dempsey, Eunos, Expo, East Coast Parkway, Fort Canning, Fullerton, Farrer Road and Geylang"; Verse 2 "Hill View, Havelock, Harbour Front, Holland V, India the Little one, Jalan Kayu, Jurong East, Kallang, Khatib, Killiney and Kranji, Lakeside, Lavender, Lucky Plaza, Lornie, Mohammed Sultan, Mount Faber, Marsilling, Nanyang, Newton, Napier and Orchard Towers"; Verse 3 "Prinsep, Punggol, Payar Lebar, Pasir Ris, Queens town, Queensway, River Valley, Raffles Place, Sentosa, Sembawang, Seletar and Siglap, Tanjong Pagar, Toa Payoh and Tampines, Upper Thompson, Upper Weir, Valley Road and VISTA,Woodlands, Yishun, Zion Road and Geylang again"[4] ;Alaska (adapted by Michael Faubion) :I got my snow machine stuck out on that windy Atmautluak trail. ;Alberta :"I've Been Everywhere (In the Key of Alberta)" adapted and performed by Calgary trio, The Wine Soaked Preachers.[5] "I was totin' my bag down the long and dusty One Tree Road... He said if you're going out to Bassano... I've been to High River, Red Deer River,Milk River, Drayton Valley, Fox Creek, Bragg Creek, Pincher Creek, and Turner Valley; Cold Lake, Sylvan Lake, Slave Lake, Fort McMurray, Two Hills, Three Hills, Rolling Hills and Rosemary; Castor, Canmore, Strathmore, Beaver Mines, Steveville, Bonnyville,Morinville, and Bruderheim.... I've been to Foremost, Okotoks, Provost, Vauxhall, Sedgewick, Sexsmith, Redcliff and St. Paul; Acme,Bentley, Rimbey, Vermilion, Cardston, Hinton, Raymond, and Wetaskiwin; Longview, Picture Butte, Trochu, Grande Prairie,Carstairs, Chestermere, Mundare, and Calgary.... I've been to Coaldale, Innisfail, Carbondale, Drumheller, Wainwright, Harvey Heights, Warspite, Kinsella, Black Diamond, Bow Island, Champion, Didsbury, Exshaw, Tomahawk, Grimshaw, Manyberries,Millarville, Vegreville, Eckville, Waterton, Blue Ridge, Poplar Ridge, Lethbridge, and Edmonton.''[6] ;Aunty Jack :''I've been to Wollongong (x 14), DAPTO, Wollongong. ;"The Beer Song" :Adapted by Doug Moreland (2000) - "Pabst Blue Ribbon, Old Samuel Adams, Bud Light, Corona, Foster’s, and Heineken, Nor don Blonde, got the girl on the front, If Homer were here he’d be drinking that Duff, Grolsch, and Guinness, and I ain’t finished I’ve drank a lot of beer." ;USAF SECURITY Service :[7] "A presentation of locations that were common to the USAF SECURITY Service. Music provided by Tommy Smart, MSgt -Ret USAFSS. Compiled by Red Barthel MSgt-Ret USAFSS." ;"Beers" adapted by Jon Chalmers :"Schaeffer, Shiner, Horlacher, Heffenreffer, Coopers, Kruegers, Kingfisher, Knickerbocker, Fosters, Fullers, Lucky Lager, Silver Thunder, Miller, Paulener, Boulder, Old Peculiar, Rheingold, Michelob, Strohs, Grolsch, Guinness Gold, Yuengling, Carling, Youngs, and Little Kings..." ;Belgium :Wies Willems, singer-songwriter from Vorselaar-Gent, wrote a cover in Dutch, in which he uses different places in Belgium. The song is performed by "The Lost Highwayknights." ;Canada :Stompin' Tom Connors adds an extra spoken segment of locations in Ontario and a verse for locations in the Maritimes. He also substitutes Canadian cities, including Halifax and Montreal, at various points in the other verses. :Mike Ford, formerly a member of Moxy Früvous, did an all-Canadian version for his album, Canada Needs You, in 2005. Canadian comedian Rick Moranis has a version called "I Ain't Goin' Nowhere" where he sings about why he won't leave his easy chair. :Canadian comedy duo MacLean & MacLean released a version named "I've Seen Pubic Hair" on their 1981 album MacLean & MacLean Suck Their Way To The Top. The song lists various types of pubic hairs that the singer has seen, including "...great ones, straight ones, on my dinner plate ones, long ones, strong ones, little curly blonde ones, red ones, dead ones, layin' on the head ones". :in 2014, the Canadian coffee and donut chain Tim Hortons aired a TV commercial featuring the song to celebrate its 50th anniversary in BUSINESS.[8] ;Catalonia :vàlius recorded in 2014 a version of the song in their album "Fam", listing many Catalonia locations. The song is named "Espinàs" as a tribute to Josep Maria Espinàs, a Catalan writer that has travelled "everywhere" by foot. It is also a tribute to Can Piella, a community project for self-management and social transformation since they sing "If you're goin' to Can Piella, with me you can ride".[9] ;Czechoslovakia (adapted by Ladislav Vodička) :Já tu zemi znám[10] ;Eugene Chadbourne :The US entertainer recorded a version on his 1988 album, also entitled I've Been Everywhere. He starts with Hank Snow's opening verse and then rattles off city names from all over the world including Bogota, Khartoum and Nairobi, throws in a gentle poke at Neil Young and Farm Aid, and ends with Eugene declaring that there's only one place he hasn't been to--Alcatraz. ;Faroe Islands :Used as soundtrack in a commercial for a broadband internet service (Eitt), listing places in the Faroe Islands where the service is available all. The commercial is often called "Eitt er allastaðni" because of the chorus. Some places mentioned:Tjørnuvík, Dalur, Sandur, Mikladalur, Fuglafjørður, Skarvanes, Sandavágur, Oyri, Froðba. ;Finland (adapted by Turo's Hevi Gee) :"Oon käyny kaikkialla". The singer chats with a train conductor, and gives a list of Finnish places. ;Germany (adapted by Jackie Leven) :"I was walking down the Ku'damm in the City of Berlin." Complete with an entire verse of Baden-Baden. Published on the 2007 album "Oh What A Blow That Phantom Dealt Me!". ;Louisiana "I've Been Everywhere, Cher" :The Cajun band Choupique recorded and performed a version of the song, where all of the places that are listed in the State of Louisiana.[11] ;Pennsylvania (adapted by Earl Pickens) :"I was totin' my pack along the old Conshohocken Road."[12] ;Springfield's state (adapted by Tim Long) :The Simpsons episode "Mobile Homer" includes a version of the song listing the following various fictional towns in the series: Springfield, Shelbyville, Ogdenville, Cap City, Ogdenburg, Shelbytown, Spring City, Cap Field, West Springfield, Paris, Rome, and Shelbyville Adjacent. ;Texas (adapted By Brian Burns) :The Texas version starts: "I was totin’ my pack along the dusty Amarillo road", and then, he rattles off city names from all over Texas. ;Houston (adapted By Hayes Carll) :I been to Houston, Houston, Houston, Houston.... ;Scotland (adapted By Charlene McGowan) :I was totin' my pack along a winding Highland Mountain Road Ohio (adapted By Cody Marshall) American parodist and comedian Cody Marshall recorded and performed a version of the song, where all of the places that are listed in the State of Ohio. Hawaii (adapted by Cody Marshall) American parodist and comedian Cody Marshall recorded and performed a version of the song, where all the places and islands that are listed in Hawaii. ;Swear Version (adapted By Dave Shirley) :I've Used Every Swear [13] ;World (adapted By Medeski Martin and Wood) :This jazz group made a children-oriented version titled "Let's Go Everywhere", using city names from all over the world. Use of the song in advertising ;Telstra :Used the Australian version to introduce the new Next-G 3.5G mobile network in 2006. They also constantly use it in their BigPond Wireless Broadband commercials featuring a group of family and friends traveling in a blue Volkswagen Kombi around Australia. [[wikipedia:Citgo|'Citgo']] :Used the Johnny Cash version in 1999 that adopts the slogan "You know me", which featured various shots of smiling Citgo employees and customers, while onscreen text shows us how people may know Citgo as "an owner", "a neighbor", and "a friend". : ;Choice Hotels :Also used the Johnny Cash version in TV ads aired from 2003 to 2009. Additionally, 30-second snippets of the song have been created for the following locations. Chicago :In 2004, the Chicago Transit Authority aired two 30-second TV spots that listed all the neighborhoods/stops along the transit lines. ;Massachusetts :Former U.S. Rep. John Olver used communities throughout Massachusetts's 1st Congressional District in his bi-annual re-election commercials. ;Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex :Dallas-based TexasLending.com uses suburbs in the Metroplex area. ;Pittsburgh :KDKA News Radio uses suburbs in the Pittsburgh region, where KDKA covers. ;Faroe Islands :EITT The melody with new lyrics is to be used in an advertising campaign for Faroese telecome company EITT. ;New Brunswick, Canada :2007 TV Ad for Enbridge Natural Gas with provincial town and street names added. Seen often on CBC during hockey games. Northern Ireland :In 2010, BT Ireland used a version of the song in television advertisements that listed all the cities from around Northern Ireland. ;Saskatchewan :SaskTel, the government-owned telecom in Saskatchewan, has a long-running television commercial that adapts the song to "I Go Everywhere," listing off small towns in the province where SaskTel Mobility coverage is available. The towns named are: Warman, Watson, Maidstone, Radisson, Fox Valley, Unity, Southey, Davidson, Meath Park, Lucky Lake, Candle Lake, Neilburg, Outlook, Shellbrook, Aberdeen, Strasbourg, Cut Knife, Springside, Indian Head, Lemburg, Elrose, Melville, and Biggar. ;The Sports Network (Canada) :In 2010 used a version of the song that listed all the cities and regions in the National Hockey League to promote its coverage of trade deadline day. Tri Delta Transit :Used a version of the song in a 30-second spot entitled "We Go Everywhere" that listed all the places to go, where Tri Delta Transit is always there for you. ;Tennessee Governor's Highway Safety Office In 2010, used a version of the song in a television public service announcement claiming that law enforcement officers would be everywhere looking for impaired drunk drivers. Tim Hortons In 2014, Tim Hortons used a version of the song to celebrate its 50th anniversary that listed all the Canadian cities where Tim Hortons is located. Other uses The song was used in the title sequence of the 2004 film Flight of the Phoenix. Kris Kristofferson also did an abbreviated version in the 1973 film Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid during his escape scene. In October 2003 the publisher Rightsong Music BMI granted permission to Frank Loconto to write new lyrics and title for the 2004 presidential campaign of Bob Graham FL. Title: "I've Done Every Job. Man" commemorating the more than 300 'workdays' performed by Graham during his 30 plus years of public service to the people of Florida. The song recorded by Frank Loconto FXL Records was included in a promotional CD "Bob Graham Charisma Album 2004". In 2005, the song was used in The Simpsons' episode Mobile Homer when Homer sang part of a verse to fellow RV owners in his yard. Australian Peter Harris commenced visited all the locations in the Australian version of "I've Been Everywhere" between December 2009 and July 2011. A record of his trip is located here.[14] In 2010, the Swedish band Movits! used the track for one of the episodes of their US tour movie, First We Take Manhattan.[15] In 2011, Rihanna used the refrain "I've been everywhere, man", and the melody from the original song, in her hit "Where Have You Been".[16] Category:1962 singles